


Under the mistletoe

by Zerhyslover



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, First Kiss, Fluff, Hugs, M/M, Mistletoe, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21945043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerhyslover/pseuds/Zerhyslover
Summary: Christmas in Cryptage style <3
Relationships: Crypto | Park Tae Joon/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	Under the mistletoe

It was the day before Christmas, Crypto and Elliott currently cuddled up together in their room. Elliott moved his hand to brush Crypto's hair back smiling. They hadn't been together for long yet it made them feel awkward with being so close to each other especially Crypto.

"I knew you can't resist this face" Elliott muttered to break the silence, leaning in towards the other male, grinning like the idiot he is. The room they were in was already dimmed out by the darkness, a few candles lightening the room which were set up by Elliott. Crypto clearly needed a lot of teaching at flirting stuff Elliott thought, though he didn't minded being one step ahead.

Crypto gave a flat stare at him in response, pushing the other's face away. "You know, my room is on the other side. I could just leave any time" he couldn't help the light teasing tone in his voice. It always amused him to get on Elliott's nerves even tho he doesn't dare to admit it.

Elliott instantly waved his hands in front of him in regret and defeat "No no no er..don't leave me" he mumbled, his gaze meeting with Crypto's earning another smirk from the other.

"Give me a reason to change my mind. I might reconsider my thoughts" Elliott huffed frustrated, taking Crypto's hands in his. "You wouldn't leave your boyfriend one day before Christmas Eve, do you?" He really was irresistible and sometimes just a tiny bit of idiotic. Crypto squeezed his hands gently, glaring back at him.

"Well-" he got cut of by the sound of a light gasp coming from Elliott. "The fact that you're even hesitating" he spoke out with a way too over dramatic sound. Idiot.

Crypto just rolled his eyes "shut up" Elliott smiled warmly then pulled him close, chin resting on his shoulder, arms around his back to hold him close as they felt asleep.

___

Elliott jumped out of his bed, storming out of his room as the morning came by. He had something in mind anyway. By that, Crypto almost felt of, opening his eyes to watch the his lover run out. If Elliott was always like this on Christmas day's, he really needed to think things through with Elliott. Crypto sighed and got up, hand running through his hair before putting his jacket back on, walking over to where Elliott went.

Elliott stared up at the Christmas tree in front of it, glaring at it as if it was the most beautiful thing in the room, like something he had never seen before. Besides Crypto of course. Elliott turned towards his partner as soon as he heard footsteps approaching him.

"Look at the beautiful lights" he once more glared back up at it before shoving it away, given Crypto his full attention. He caught the look on his face. "C'mon smile for once! just look at it" Elliott hurried over by his side, laying an arm around him, smiling brightly. He was definitely the most cheerful legend beyond them all no doubt.

"It's nice" Crypto muttered out, glaring up at it, hearing Elliott let out a sigh in frustration besides him. "You're not easly impressed, hm? He gave Crypto a curious glare before letting go of him, smiling.

"Don't worry. Sherlock 'Elliott Witt' will take care of this" he giggled at that, caughing sign of a light smile of the other. Elliott's eyes grew wider as he moved in, wrapping his arms around him. Got ya.

___

They already gave their presents to each other, sitting next to each other in their room. Elliott looked down at the box in his hands which turned out into a long stare. He couldn't really believe Crypto got anything for him.

"Are you gonna open it or what?" Came a voice besides him, instantly glaring towards him. "Right!" Elliott replied, opening the box on his lap, his face flushing at the sign of it. Never did Crypto something in his life, only hoping Elliott would like.

"I know it's not really much but-" he began, nearly instantly getting cut of by the other. "N-no, I love it! Thanks" Elliott brought up the little ring from inside his box, looking at it closely with one of his bright smiles. He was happy and that was all that mattered.

Crypto noticed the still empty lap of his, not any box near Elliott neither. Elliott noticed and set his box aside.

"I haven't forgotten about you, you know" by that, Crypto's drone came flying in, a mistletoe attached to it. Crypto gave it a glare before turning to face a grinning Elliott.

"Elliott I-" he was pulled up to his feet, arms wrapping around his neck to keep him close, lips already brushing at each other. Elliott gave a hum, looking straight into his eyes, noticing the embarrassment and fear in the others eyes.

"Are you.." Elliott's arms moved on his shoulders instead of around his neck "ok?" It would've counted as their first kiss if Crypto wouldn't hesitate. Crypto's hands moved down to Elliott's waist, glaring back at him with a nod.

"It's just-" he stopped, taking in a step between them to close their space to each other, lips pressing together. Elliott's hand moved down to brush his fingers against the others cheek, smiling against his lips. It lasted a little longer than expected when they pulled away, catching their breath for a moment.

"That was really..something. Took a lot out of me heh" Elliott spoke up, glaring at the now flustered Crypto in front of him. Elliott rushed over, hugging him. "H-hey are you ok? Speechless huh?" He joked, letting go of the other as Crypto took his hands in his with a nod.

"Merry Christmas, Elliott" Crypto leaned in just before Elliott could even answer, kissing him softly.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N  
> It's not really much and kind of rushed, but I wanted to do a little fluffy,christmas Cryptage fanfic with them being adorable dorks as always <3  
> Enjoy! Hope you all are having a good time :)


End file.
